


Amazing

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes RPF
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oscar presentation goes surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

During the first run-through Jude is hesitant to go through with Robert's plan to mock his past ala Ricky Gervais at the Globes because it seems mean-spirited in any form, picking at an old scab that will never heal fully, not as long as people have memories.

"But it'll be funny coming from you," Robert insists.

"Because I'm that great a comedian." Jude looks over the cards again and shakes his head. "Right."

"No," Robert replies slowly and winds an arm around Jude's shoulder. "It's funny because they know _you_ love me."

Jude can't help but grin widely at this not only because Robert has an uncanny sense of everything that has to do with the nuances of performing but because ...

It's true. Jude loves him in the way one loves riding a roller-coaster; a twisting, thrilling, exhilarating sort of love that comes with a side of fright and a plunge or two that threatens to send him flying head over heels into something else entirely.

For better or worse.

"All right. Although I resent the fact that you didn't tell me I'm a great comedian." Jude looks down mock-imperiously at him until Robert curls up with laughter.

"I'll make it up to you after the show. How about that?" Robert promises. "And by the way, remember your tie."

"How can I forget it?" Which is true because Robert had it delivered two nights before in a garish corsage box, complete with a white rose. "Not that I'd agree to wear matching outfits at the Oscars with anyone on this planet but you."

"See?" Robert says brightly, hitting 'send' on a pre-written text to his driver to meet them out front. "This is why you're a great comedian. Because you and I agree on these things. Now what do you want to get for lunch?"

"Vegan," he replies, just to be contrary. Not that it ever works.

"Cheeseburgers it is." Robert puts his 'hat of the week' on, which is Jude's code for whatever ridiculous thing he has on his head at that moment.

He steers Jude out with a grin and a hand to the small of his back.

It should be disconcerting to be touched like this all the time, but it's oddly comfortable, at least with Robert. The man is brilliant and snide, worldly as they come and yet innocently sweet in all the ways that matter. He hangs onto those he likes, _really_ drapes himself over those he loves and Jude thinks he might be honored to be part of the latter category.

That, or Robert is an even better actor than he appears to be, which seems impossible.

For a man as conceited as himself, it's a humbling thought.

~*~

"Less thinking, more talking to me," Robert says later, around a mouthful of burger. True to his word, they've ended up in Johnny Rockets, at a back booth, picking at mountain of food-shaped grease. "What's the matter? Are you still worried about the speech?"

"No. I have a lot of work coming up and I've decided it won't be as much fun as the last six months on the Holmes set with you." Jude tries to turn the burger around to a side that will be neater to eat and failing that, just takes a huge bite out of it wherever.

"Of course not," Robert agrees easily, making Jude nearly snort bun through his nose. "That's why we need to make the most out of tonight and charm them into paying us to work together until we hate each other. Then we'll go down in a hail of accidental gunfire, tabloid flames and reunion tours at six-hundred a seat."

Jude chews and stares at him. "You've got this all figured out, don't you?"

"It's gonna be great. Now when you're on-set working with those other guys and they're boring you to tears, making you wish you were wearing brass knuckles so you could knock every last goddamn tooth out of their head ..."

"A common occurrence for you, I suppose."

"Just think to yourself, _Soon I'll be back with him. Just a few more months we'll be traveling the world together in matching ties and silk scarves, with everyone stunned and amazed by our mutual awesome. Soooon, my love..._ " Robert takes a noisy slurp of soda and fixes Jude with a knowing look. "That's why you need to make fun out of me tonight. That way they'll follow us around forever, hoping it'll happen again."

"Wouldn't it be easier to fake a make-out session?" Jude waves away Robert's offer of a soggy fry.

Robert looks shocked and for a scary second Jude wonders if he's offended him. "And give up everything all at once? Are you crazy? _That_ we save until the perfect moment and _boom_ \-- the world explodes, the universe ends and the Internet dies. After all these years, don't you know anything about dramatic structure?"

Jude bursts out laughing, so loud, even the jaded celebrities turn, the paparazzi craning their heads to see. He ducks back down in the booth but Robert meets their gazes head on, smugly, with a fry dangling from his lips like a cigarette.

In full sight of the gawkers, he picks up Jude's left hand and with a dramatic flourish, places an onion ring on his third finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Sure," Jude replies. He lifts his hand and eats his 'engagement' ring off with sly smile.

Someone takes a picture and he'll be damned if Robert isn't probably right ... again.

~*~

The Oscars go fantastically well. Jude is surprised at the reaction -- it was just a moment or two of joking -- but Robert insists that together, they have 'it', whatever 'it' is. He's inclined to agree, except for the insecure part of his brain that tells him not to be stupid; everyone else was boring, making them look good only by comparison.

"That's part of it, true." Robert's speaking to him in the bathroom at the Vanity Fair bash, after he confides this theory to him. "The other part of it is that we're fucking amazing."

They arrived at the Vanity Fair party together, with Robert's wife Susan, who graciously holds out her arm to Jude to take on the carpet so he can pose with them.

She was their producer twice over and Jude thinks he knows her, at least knows how she hates the avalanche of flashes and noise that descends over them every awards night as she stands next to Robert, all the while making sure the focus is on him. She's a good wife, the _right_ wife for Robert and Jude is jealous of them both in a way, as he's never had anything quite as good, ever.

In fact, the last misery boat he's sailed on sunk just a few weeks before, with no one to mourn its loss, least of all its two passengers, himself and Sienna. Mistake Number Four Hundred and Twelve, he thinks, hoping that number four-hundred and thirteen might hold itself off for one night, at least.

Of course, that doesn't turn out to be the case.

Back in the bathroom, Robert reaches up and straightens Jude's white bow tie, custom-made out of the same material as his own. They look like they're about to get married, which is also probably on purpose, as all of Robert's spontaneity seems to be planned far in advance, genius that he is.

The high from their speech still hasn't worn off, not even close. Jude wants to laugh, wants to hug him and a wave of something that feels a lot like love washes over him in waves of sheer joy.

"You're fucking amazing," Jude blurts out. He feels his cheeks go hot as they haven't done in years, especially when Robert's face lights up with happiness at the outburst.

It's then that Jude feels the roller-coaster plunge from its highest height yet as he swoops down for a kiss that's meant to be an affectionate peck but turns into a hard clash of tongues with a body slam against the tiles for good measure.

Robert has Jude's face clutched between his hands so there's nothing to do but keep kissing him, until they are out of breath.

Once parted, they stare at each other and pant, Robert's glasses hanging halfway off, their mouths hanging open. They look at the door at the same time and straighten themselves up in a panic before walking out as normally as possible.

"After you," Robert says, still a bit breathless, ushering him back into the party, where a few hundred of their closest competitors wait as well as Robert's wife.

"Thank you," Jude says and stalks away from Robert and, oh god, Susan before heading to the bar. _That was wrong and dumb and not on_ , Jude berates himself, downing a quick shot of Scotch before taking up a glass of wine.

He glances back over at Robert whom he's glad to see is dancing with Susan. He sips at his wine and keeps his distance, mingling with others for the rest of the night, making sure to steer clear of Robert by any means necessary.

Of all the things he _needs_ to do is not be stupid about this wonderful thing he has with Robert and yes, with Susan who is lovely and doesn't deserve him to be a shit to her by making passes at her husband.

This has always been his problem. His therapist thinks it's some form of self-sabotage, he thinks it's just him being a dick when he needs not to be.

Same difference, maybe and by the time Robert comes up to him before leaving, he looks honestly concerned. "Everything good?" he ask quietly, tilting his head adorably to the side, making Jude's insides turn ... well, inside-out.

"Every thing's perfect," he says, hugging him perfunctorily. He quickly straightens and reaches out for Susan who looks bemused by his tight embrace, but mostly relieved because she's getting to go home. With Robert.

Lucky girl. Who deserves to be lucky and Jude smiles at them both. "Thank you so much. For _everything_. I won't forget tonight. Ever."

"Neither will I," Robert says and reaches out to rub Jude's arm, still looking unsure. But the actor in him returns almost immediately as he grins broadly. "Remember, our world tour is just months away."

"Indeed it is," Jude replies with an Englishman's tight and not exactly warm smile. "Very good."

Robert's face falls and for a second, he looks terrified, but in a flash the fear is gone replaced by the usual confidence that, if he doesn't feel, he can certainly fake.

"Come on," Susan urges, with a longing look at the door. Obviously, a pair of soft pajamas and bowl of late-night ice cream is calling to her. "Goodnight, Jude," she waves, her smile sweet and pretty.

"Night," Robert waves and together, they leave.

He waves back until they're out of sight, mentally kicking himself until he wants to scream. It's only then he sees a young unknown starlet staring at him, with the usual coy pout gracing her fresh face and he drains his wine glass before heading over.

It's not a mistake if you don't remember it later, he reasons, as he leads her to the dance floor, then later, to a bed that stays surprisingly cold all night long.

~*~

Robert doesn't call him for days after that. Not that there's any reason to, their movie is being wrapped up by the special effects crew and he's got to prepare for his next blockbuster.

Jude also has a new movie, which he's dreading to do because he's been spoiled thoroughly by working with Robert. Fortunately he likes to work, likes the things he can do with the money from work so he gets ready to barrel through it, doing the best he can.

Eventually, he gets a visit from Robert at his hotel the day before he's about to leave, which doesn't surprise him as Robert prefers face-to-face confrontations to anything else. Robert seems very hesitant when they finally settle in to talk -- him sitting on the coffee table, Robert on the couch, both of them looking intently at each other. Robert sounds scared even, which isn't a good sound for him at all. "So, I just want to clarify. You're not mad at me?"

"Mad at _you_?" Jude winces. He's really done it this time. "I'm the one who screwed up. It's was the dumbest, most ridiculous thing I've done in a while and I apologize. To you and if I could, to Susan too."

Robert shrugs and plays with his hat, twisting it into a useless lump in his hands. "I didn't mind." He pauses. "Susan didn't mind either."

A terrible, freezing chill flies down Jude's spine. "You _told_ her?"

"Of course. I tell Susan everything," Robert replies, seemingly oblivious to Jude's horror. "Our marriage is very honest. It's the only thing that works for us."

Jude head spins. Maybe this is what Robert meant by the 'universe exploding'. "How can she not be furious?"

"Because we have ... an understanding. She knows I occasionally crave male company and she's willing to let me have that, as long as she's the only girl I'm with." Robert grins sheepishly. "Which is fine by me because, I mean, look at her. That's the megawoman jackpot right there."

"She is," Jude says, still stunned. "But ..."

"What I'm trying to say is that it was fine. Better than fine, but if you don't want to take it any further than that, I completely understand. What I don't want to do is mess up what we already have which is ... not as good as what we could have privately, but ..." Robert starts to ramble on, looking this way and that as he talks, not making much sense at all but he does it charmingly nonetheless.

So charmingly that it's not much of stretch to lean across the space that separates them and kiss him quiet, licking his way into Robert's mouth, a gesture that Robert seems to appreciate, if his loud groan is anything to go by.

The noise goes straight to Jude's prick, which doesn't escape Robert's notice as his hands smooth up Jude's thighs appreciatively. He brushes his thumb along Robert's cheek, nearly tumbling onto him but Robert is nothing but graceful as he falls back onto the couch, pulling Jude along with him.

Undressing is easy business -- they know each other so well by this point, they'd have to work on being clumsy -- and Robert is _perfect_ all slim muscles complimented by a wry smile. Brown eyes sparkle and Jude finds himself breathless as he bites his lip against Robert’s touch.

This definitely might be mistake four hundred and whatever, but Jude feels better about this particular faux pas than any other he's stumbled into in recent memory.

Especially when Robert arches up against him, making him gasp helplessly.

Jude finds the will to fight for dominance, holding Robert's pretty face between his hands, to have and to hold, for as long as he can. He licks down the strong body, lingering on a nipple enjoying Robert's squeak before dipping down to his navel, wriggling his tongue inside until Robert starts laughing helplessly.

"Jesus, fuck. Jude …" His voice is breathless and just as lovely as Jude _might_ have imagined it to be during one -- or two -- dreams.

Dipping lower is a little more fraught with anxiety. Jude hasn't sucked anyone's cock in a very long time, but there's no hurry, not with Robert who is surprisingly patient in his own way. At least he's not making any _coherent_ demands, which is good enough.

A long lick up the shaft get him a gasp. A suck down gets him a moan. Both these things in rapid succession gets him shouted nonsense and it's even more fun than running an acting relay with him, trading off pleasure for pleasure.

His own cock aches, but he ignores it without thought. He starts sucking in earnest and has to hold Robert down, as he keeps trying to crane up and watch, his head banging down helplessly when he finds he doesn't have the strength.

Jude works him with his hand to finish, watching as all of Robert's many masks fall away, one after the other as he comes. There's nothing sarcastic or sly about him when he gives himself up, just pure, sweet honesty and it's breathtaking to see.

He can lose himself in this. At least he thinks he can until Robert recovers himself and slides them both onto the carpet, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You had to make this competitive, didn't you?"

"I didn't," Jude protests until he's silenced -- and dizzied -- by one harsh kiss after the other.

"Not that I mind," Robert says, grazing his mouth down Jude's chest. His teeth worry at the most _unusual_ places and Jude finds himself lost in sensation with eyes screwed shut, his panting breaths filling the room.

"You're going to fuck me at some point, you know that?" Robert breathes in his ear as his fingers and -- God -- his hips refuse to stop moving. "But we have time, more than enough. Tell me how this is."

Jude would like to respond, but there's nothing but incoherence as Robert sucks him hard, his finger pressing behind his balls, in a place most women never touched, but …

"Oh God!" he cries out, shocked for a second, at the point of begging before Robert looks up at him with those huge eyes and that's it, he's done, plummeting over the edge of everything he's ever believed in.

This _isn't_ a mistake. This is … amazing. This is _it_.

Robert laughs and kisses his way up Jude's body, impossibly happy. "I told you so."

"What did you tell me?" Jude asks, brushing Robert's wild hair back and feeling a tenderness that's completely foreign to him in those moments afterward, at least in his expansive experience.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I did say something relevant at some point," Robert replies sleepily and Jude chuckles as he winds his arms around him, holding him comfortably close.

"I'm sure you did," Jude whispers, smiling.

They fall asleep like that, grinning and dreaming of the universe coming to a glorious end.

~*~

That night, Robert insists Jude comes home with him, no matter how _awkward_ it seems on paper. He shuffles in shamefaced, nodding at Susan who is making a huge, late-night omelet on the stove, dressed in silly fleece lounge pants paired with a designer t-shirt.

Strangely, he feels no jealousy at all when Robert kisses the back of her neck. "What's cooking, SuzieQ?"

"The egg before the chicken, Newton," she replies easily. She turns and smiles kindly at Jude. "Ready to make your new movie?"

"Rather," he says, taking a seat at the kitchen table, gratefully accepting Robert's offer of a bottled water. "Although I'd rather be working with both of you."

She laughs and scoops the omelet out of the pan. "That can be arranged." She gives the plate to Robert who cuts it into three equal pieces. "At some point anyway. Did you two have a good afternoon?"

Jude feels himself flushing, but Robert answers easily. "Fantastic. Spectacular. _Amazing_."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she says, settling down at the kitchen table with both of them.

The forks are passed out and Jude digs in, accepting the hot sauce and the affectionate glances that are passed his way, by both of them. "Delicious," he says to Susan who winks at him, her beautiful hazel eyes bright.

"Life is delicious," Robert proclaims, lifting his water for a toast. "And it only gets better."

Jude lifts his water and they touch them together, three at once. Again, Robert is right. Everything is just, for the moment ...

Amazing.

~*~  
end


End file.
